The New Cell
by Omega's Ood
Summary: In this story I tell the story of Callum' s life with Pete, Morgan and Leila. It tells the story of what Callum and his colleagues do on those fateful days. Rated M because of strong language and sexual scenes later on.


**Hello readers (or as some might say, minions) I have literally just finished Noughts and Crosses and I found it so incredibly messed up that it is a work of genius! However ideas have been circulating through my head so here is a fanfic that you will hopefully enjoy. I originally wanted to Callum's life from when he missed the chance to run away with Sephy but at this point in time I really can't be bothered to invent two whole years of exciting story so I decided to instead do a fanfic on Callum's life in his "new" cell, I've given what I think is an appropriate eleven months in his cell with Pete, Morgan and Leila before the kidnapping of Persephone Hadely (an event which I see as a major turning point in nought and cross equality) anyway I'm sorry if you had to read this 172 word long paragraph (if this is the then first fanfic you've read by me then I promise that the intro's are never this long).**

**P.S. This story is told in third person. Hope you enjoy!**

_The New Cell_

_Chapter I: Month 1, Joining_

"Callum Rayan McGregor?" asked a guy on the same bus as the nobody.

"Who wants to know?" asked the nobody and he got off as the bus pulled into stop, the guy followed him.

"You don't need to know, sergeant," replied the guy

"You name?"

"Pete,"

"Right I'm guessing that you're my new cell leader," wondered Callum

"Yea, that's right, you're going to be my second in command, the bloke you're about to meet is called Morgan,"

"Understood," Callum replied and followed Pete to the location of the mysterious base of his new cell. When he arrived a man who he guessed to be Morgan was already there.

"Morgan, our computers expert," Pete said. The day progressed in that secret base, near Celebration Park and on that fateful day Callum found himself wondering about Sephy, the only girl he ever truly loved. Of course there had been others that he had feelings for but never like the feelings he had for Sephy, maybe one day he'd be able to express those feelings, maybe one day.

One week had passed and this new cell had finally been given an objective, to monitor Kamal Hadley. A job that was not going to be very difficult, Kamal Hadley was very rarely at his home and when he was he was always in his study, all you had to do was hide cameras around the study and then bingo, you'd know what he was doing. The only hard part was hiding the cameras.

"So, any ideas?" asked Pete

"Nill," replied Morgan

"I might have one," said Callum

"What is it?" asked Morgan

"If my memory serves me correctly then-" Callum started but he was cut off by Pete

"Wait, what do you mean, if your memory serves you correctly?" 

"I used to be friends with Persephone Hadley," Callum replied

"I hope that this doesn't mean your loyalty is divided," Pete returned, then Callum threw him up against the wall

"Don't you dare question my loyalty," Callum spat

"Then go on with the plan," Pete said

"Well Kamal's study looks over his walled garden and some trees, if we sneak up and put long range cameras in the trees, midrange cameras in the walled garden, it's falling apart, and I know that I can sneak up and place a couple of microphones in his study,"

"Right and how do we get passed the security?" asked Morgan

"Me and Sephy used to meet on their private beach, we made a hole in the fenced off part, we could go up there and reach the trees and the walled garden without being noticed and under nightfall I could go in and place the microphones," Callum replied

"Then let's do it, I'll order supplies and alert command of our plan, Morgan you make sure that the security are distracted to the front of the house by tricking some systems and Callum you go in at 0100 hours to place the microphones because we already have them, just one word of advice, I'm giving you this knife so that you can end it before you get caught," Pete ordered

"I won't get caught," Callum promised

"Then let's roll out, Morgan make sure that security are distracted at 0100 hours to 0200 hours, that'll give Callum one hour to get the microphones hidden and get out of sight," Pete told Morgan. Callum had been instructed to get some sleep so that he'd have full concentration when the time came, he managed to fall asleep at ten o'clock and was woken at eleven. Morgan was still up and was working on a programme that he could send to the Hadley house hold so that the security would be distracted.

"You ready?" asked Pete

"Yea," replied Callum

"Morgan, prepare the virus," Pete said "Right Callum, the virus won't come into effect until this watch gets to one in the morning," Pete said to Callum and handed him a watch "What you do from now until that time is your own business but make sure that you're at the trees at 0100 hours, understood?" asked Pete

"Understood," Callum replied and he left with a watch, a knife and five microphones.

He reached the beach at 0030 hours and was half expecting Sephy to pop out of nowhere, he knew that she wouldn't, he'd been a few minutes to late and had missed his chance of a life with Sephy, and it wouldn't have lasted though. Calum reached the trees by 0050 hours and his for what was the longest ten minutes of his life but then he saw the guards get a call on the radio, he didn't quite hear what was said but it was something like, _there's been a suspected bomb dumped at the front entrance, request that 80% of security forces surround it_, Callum had to cover his mouth to stop his laughter, he knew what it really was. Morgan told him that Pete was going to dump a suspicious package containing a balloon. Callum watched as all the guards but one left. Callum observed that the one remaining guard had a torch, radio and handgun, simple. Callum picked up a stick and threw it over the other side of walled garden, the guard shined his torch over the direction that it was thrown and spoke into his radio

"Possible intruders, repeat, possible intruders," the guard sounded worried. Callum jumped up onto the wall and ran across and jumped down just behind the guard, he turned and Callum smashed his head into the mossy wall.

"Situation report, Greyhound, situation report," ordered the guards radio

"False alarm," Callum said into the radio then he turned it off, he ran up he the wall of the house. He instinctively climbed up to Sephy's balcony.

"Shit," he mumbled, but then he saw a ledge going around the house, he got to Kamal's study and placed two microphones under the ledge, then he forced the window open as it was on a simple latch, he clambered inside the study, smelling the horrible odder of Kamal Hadley and hid one microphone under the desk, another on top of the bookshelf and the last one on top of the door frame. He left the study, closing the window carefully. Callum then climbed back down and raced to the walled garden, the guard that he'd knocked out was beginning to rise so he kicked him in the nose which made the guard once more collapse. Callum started laughing as he exited the beach, he couldn't help it he just did, he had done it.

Five days later the cameras came and Morgan was once more instructed to make a computer virus to distract guards, it would have to be something slightly bigger this time so that the security didn't get suspicious. This time it would be a gas leak, Morgan would trick the system into thinking that there was a gas leak, hopefully some guards would be deployed to guard it but if not then Pete would take some pot shots at the house so that Callum an Morgan could put the cameras into place. Callum showed Morgan where the entrance was and they both snuck into the beach and his hid behind the trees.

"I'll take the trees, you take the wall," Callum ordered and Morgan nodded. He held his hand up and counted down from five, this was to signal that his virus was about to start. Callum climbed up a few trees and pointed the cameras towards rooms in the Hadley household. Whilst Morgan placed high tech small camouflage cameras all pointing towards the study. As Morgan and Callum started to walk back but Morgan snapped a twig an in an instant seven torches were pointed towards the trees.

"Pete," Callum whispered into his radio and three gunshots were heard. Then just like that the torches moved away from the trees and once Morgan and Callum were on the beach Callum was able to say

"Withdraw,"

_Three weeks after Callum joined the new cell_

_We come to you with breaking news today! It has been confirmed that there were gunshots outside the house of Kamal Hadley, Kamal had this to say:_

"_We are investigating security breaches into how this happened and we have doubled security,"_

"_But is it true that other intruders were spotted?" asked a reporter_

"_No further comment," replied Kamal Hadley and the screen went back to the main reporter_

"They have no idea, do they?" grinned Pete

"Nope," smiled Callum

"Oh, by the way there's a dagger that might be on to us, you need to go undercover at their mechanics, analyse if they're a danger to our cover and then take the necessary precautions," Pete said

"Understood," replied Callum

"Oh and you'll be needing this," Pete said, passing Callum a handgun. Callum raised an eyebrow "I'm making it a new protocol for our cell, all troops must carry a handgun, at all times," Pete explained and Callum leaned back in his chair, waiting the location for his next mission.

**Thanks for reading, some of you might ask about Leila but if you remember, in the book Callum said that he'd recruited her, so don't worry she'll appear soon. Please review.**


End file.
